Old friends
by Dtg1995
Summary: Damon's friend Ruth who supposedly died comes to town to help him with his feeling, to help Elena figuring out her feelings for the Salvatore brothers, and the originals are going to have a big surprise when they see her face after all these years... This is my version of season 4 and Elena can drink from any blood she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**{A/N} I do not own vampire diaries **

**summary: Damon friend Ruth who supposedly died comes to town to help him with his feeling, to help Elena figuring out her feelings for the Salvatore brothers, and the originals are going to have a big surprise when they see her face after all these years...**

**This is set after Elena turned in to a vampire but she didn't pick Stefan or Damon yet she is still deciding and she can drink from a blood bag or from bunnies.**

Damon woke up to the sun shining in his face. For some reason he was thinking about a friend that he hadn't thought about in years. He smiled at the memories of that friend. He got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom and took a shower and put on his usual clothes which consisted of black pants, black boots, and to top it all off his black V-neck. t-shirt.

He walked downstairs to his liquor cabinet when there was a knock at the door. As he walked over to the door he wondered who could it be at his door maybe it is Elena or Klaus or Blondie or Kathrine, or Bonnie. But when he opened that door he never thought he would see _her _again ever.

"Long time no see Damon Salvatore"

"Ruth you... we...were... de...dead. I mean I saw you die how is this possible" said the flabbergasted Damon.

Ruth had long red hair, blue eyes that sometimes looked like Damon she was wearing dark skinny jean with knee length boots, a dark blue T-shirt and a leather jacket and to top it all off she was only 16. She was leaning against the door frame with smug look on her face.

"You know you always did ask the right questions."

"Ruth you haven't changed a bit come here." Ruth jumped into his arms for great long needed hug. "Well if I did changed I would look really old for being almost 1000 years old and wrinkly too. Have I mentioned you don't look bad yourself."

"No you haven't but thank you anyways. Do you want a drink?" he asked as he walked to the liquor cabinet. "Also explain how your alive? I mean I am not complaining though I do miss our little adventures."

"Damon are you showing your soft spot." she said whiling poking his chest with a smile on her face. Then she used her vampire speed to the couch. "sure why not anyways this story is probably going to need alcohol."

After damon got their drinks he sat right next to her with one arm around her shoulders and the other holding his drink. Damon looked at her with his deep blue eyes showing disbelief, relief, fear, love, adoration, the need to protect, and concern and these emotions usually were for Elena but things were different with Ruth. It was not romantic between them because she was like the little sister he always wanted. Ruth didn't know this but she was like the daughter that he wanted when he was human. "Okay so this is awkward so what happened after my brother "the Ripper" ripped you to pieces. What I mean is how are you here all together and not in pieces?"

"Damon did you forget that I am a witch and a vampire I am invincible. you idiot." She then smacked him on the side of his head. "OW that hurt." Damon said while rubbing the side of his head. "Damon you haven't changed you still don't know the definition of what is pain." she said while rolling her eyes. "Well to answer your question after a couple of years the witches from the other side used their mojo to put me back together and the rest is another story that is going to need a real drink, please." she said with a smile. He gave her a smile back then he got up to go to the basement to get the blood bags.

While Damon was in the basement Ruth was looking around the room. looking at pictures on the wall but little did she know the person that killed her was upstairs.

Stefan woke up to two voices downstairs he knew one was his brother but the other one he couldn't tell who it was. He knew it was woman no more than 16 but then it dawned on him. No... it couldn't be he saw...saw her die. Well... actually he killed her but not like a normal vampire kill like a stake to the heart or heart ripped out of chest or head cut off. NO he had ripped her to shreds like one of his victims. Its not like he didn't accidently kill a vampire like that before. Because he did attack Lexi without realizing who she was. But this is different because none of his victims came back to life because they can't. It's not possible... maybe she is a ghost?

Stefan went downstairs to face his past (pun intended) when he saw her he didn't know what came over him because the next thing he knew he put a stake through her heart. He heard gasp and fall to her knees and she looked at him and said "Really you didn't think killing me once was enough." then she turn grey and didn't speak another word.

Damon came up the stairs with two blood bags in his hand and what he saw ripped his dead heart in two. He dropped the blood bags and ran to Ruth and held her. "STEFAN WHAT THE HELL!" Damon yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**{A/N] I saw that a lot of you read it the first chapter so I thought I upload another one. I will probably upload on the weekends. Hopefully every week. :)**

Stefan mumbled "She is supposed to be dead."

"Stefan of course she is supposed to be dead she is almost 1000 years old. Are you going to stake me because I am supposed to be dead too Stefan. Then you will have to kill Elena and Caroline too because we are all supposed to be dead but here we all are!" Damon said dripping with sarcasm and pain. After he said that he scooped Ruth up and carried her to his room and sat her on his huge bed. He just stood there looking at how sweet and innocent she looked just laying there you would have probably thought she was just sleeping. When in reality she was dead but she would come back and be really pissed and go after Stefan for killing her two times. The funny thing was he wouldn't stop her from beating the crap out of his brother. He reached down and brushed the few strands that were in her face away. Then leaned down and kiss her forehead and whispered. "I am so glad you're back." Damon stood up and went downstairs to get Ruth some blood for when she woke up.

Stefan was in the living room with his hands through his messed up hair pacing back and forth by the fire. When heard Damon come down the steps. "How is she?"

"What do you think? She is dead. How would you feel if you got a stake through the heart," Damon said with sarcasm. He sighs and says. "She will be fine. Pissed, but fine," and with that he grabbed the blood on the ground and poured it in two cups. Then went back upstairs.

Right as Damon walked into the room Ruth gasped for air. He used his vampire speed to rush to her side and asked "Drink this. How are you feeling?" "I'm fine thanks for the drink." then she took a grateful sip from her cup of blood. She looked into his eyes and saw fear, sadness, anger, love, and worry. She hated when he was sad and scared because she knew the fear was from almost losing her. Even though he knew that whenever she died she would come back and it didn't matter how she was killed because she always came back to him. And every single time he always had fear in his. The cause of Damon's fear was his brother Stefan. She never liked him and he killed twice. After he killed her the first time she had nightmares of when he ripped her to pieces and drinking all of her blood every night and she still had those same nightmares to this day. All of this was enough to set her off. She used her vampire speed to get down stairs to Stefan and grabbed him by the throat and threw him and he crashed against a wall and he broke the table underneath him. Ruth was still standing in the same spot where she threw him and just looked at him with pain in his face while he took would splinters out of his arms and legs. Watching this made her smile a little. She was so in thought that she didn't realize Damon coming down the stairs. "What are you going to do to him?"he said. "Now, that is a good question. I was thinking about torturing him a little so he can have a little of his own medicine. What do you think?' Ruth said.

"Go right ahead I am not going to stop you." "Mama is going to have some fun." Ruth then smirked and right when Stefan stood up she used her witch powers and waved her hand at him to push him against the wall then she walked up to him and grabbed some wood on the ground and put one in each of his hands and then one in each leg to keep him there against the wall. "Stefan are you ready to have some fun?"

**1 hour later...**

Stefan's shirt was ripped open and he had 3 verveine stakes in his chest and cuts all over his arms and blood every where. "Stefan do you know what it is like to relive your death over *stab* and over *stab* and over *stab*. "No I don't and I am very sorry for what I did to you." said Stefan. Damon was sitting on a chair reading a book. "Stefan I don't think Ruth cares if you're sorry or not. She just wants to get even." said Damon. "Damon is right. So Stefan maybe you should listen more to Damon." Ruth Smirked. "This is how I am going to get even." Ruth walked up to Stefan and looked into his eyes as her eyes dilated as she said. "You are going to feel what it is like when your body is getting ripped to shreds and your life is being drained." Right as she said that Stefan started screaming bloody murder. "Remind me to never mess with you." said Damon. "Noted." Ruth was smiling as she grabbed Damon's drink and drank it all. Stefan was still screaming. Then she sat down and started reading a book. A little while later while Damon and Ruth were reading their books. They heard "DAMON WHAT DID YOU DO TO STEFAN!"

**{A/N] So what do you think of this chapter tell what you think and please Review this is my first story that I have written now next chapter we will find who came in the house. Dun duh dun...**

**P.S. I do not own vampire diaries. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**{A/N} Hey guys sorry it so long I had school, Christmas, I got sick, and other things that were on my plate but I am back and thank you for the people who reviewed and even if you didn't review thanks for reading it. :) Also if anyone was confused, Ruth compelled Stefan to relieve what she felt when he ripped her apart. (Evil right well that what you get.) If you have any ideas for the story please tell me. Enjoy!**

Elena was going to the Salvatore boarding house to get some more blood bags she was going through a lot of them ever since she turned into a vampire. Elena has seen some weird things when she walked in to the boarding house. One of the weirdest thing was when she saw Damon naked. But what she saw was way worse. Stefan was staked to the wall and there was blood everywhere and he was screaming bloody murder. But that was nothing compared to what she saw on the couch. Damon and some girl who looked no more than 16 were on the couch reading books like nothing was going on. "DAMON WHAT DID YOU DO TO STEFAN!" then she ran to Stefan to help him get the stakes out. "What no hello?" Damon said with his signature smirk.

Ruth was smiling when she said "I wouldn't touch those stakes if I were you they are covered in vervain. Here let me help you. I guess I had my fun." Then she walked to the very shocked Elena and grabbed Stefan's chin to look into his eyes then both vampires' eyes dilated and the screaming stopped and Elena let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She continued to watch this mysterious girl as the girl took out the stakes then Stefan fell to the ground with a loud thud. Elena rushed to Stefan and grabbed his face very gently and looked at the damage that was done. "Are you okay Stefan let me go get you some blood. Be right back." With that Elena went to the basement to get some blood for her and Stefan.

**About an hour later... **

Stefan and Elena were in Stefan's room. Elena was finishing up on cleaning up the blood off his skins and clothes. "You don't have to do this I could have done it myself." said Stefan. "Stefan its okay I want to help. Besides I am just about finished." Elena then walked to the bathroom to throw the bloody towel in the hamper. Then she walked back into the room. "Hey I have to go meet Caroline at the grill. Are you going to be okay if I go? Said Elena. "Elena its fine go ahead and don't worry about Damon and Ruth. I think they had their fun." said Stefan. So the mystery girl name is RUTH. "Okay well call me if you need anything.

Then Elena left the room and went downstairs to find Damon and Ruth playing dance 3 on wii. The song that was playing "California girls" by Katy Perry. "Ruth you are going to lose." said Damon. "Why would you say that Damon. When we both know that I am older so I have through a lot more crazy dance crazes." said Ruth. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you can dance better than me." The song ended and it showed that Ruth won. "Take that Damon I win ha-ha." Ruth had the silliest grin on her face. "Ruth you maybe the queen of dance but I am the king of... Then Damon jumped on Ruth and started tickling her. As Elena watch what was happening before she couldn't help but smile. She never seen Damon act like this before not even with her she liked this side of Damon. "Damon we have a spy." said Ruth who was looking at Elena with a smile on her face. "Sorry I was just leaving." Then she ran out of the house an got in her car and got to the grill in record time. She was so embarrassed.

**At the boarding house...**

"That was weird. Where do u think she went?" said Ruth.

"The grill to meet Caroline. What were you guys doing anyways? I heard screaming and laughing." the last part Stefan said with a puzzled look. Damon and Ruth gave each other a knowing look and started laughing.

"Stefan that is for us to know and for you to Dot, Dot, Dot." Said Ruth with a huge smirk on her face. "Damon I always wondered where you learned that line from before." Said Stefan. "Well, now you know little brother." Said Damon.

"Now will you excuse us Stefan. Damon here was going to show me what you guys do for fun here in this little town called. "Mystic Falls" and with that Ruth walked out of the house with Damon right behind her. Damon gave Stefan a little smirk before leaving him alone in the boarding house.

**At the grill…**

Elena and Caroline were sitting in a booth eating their sandwiches. While Elena explained to Caroline what happened earlier at the Salvatore boarding house.

"Oh my god Damon really let this Ruth girl do that to Stefan. What did Stefan to do to deserve that pain and suffering." Said Caroline. "I really don't know Caroline but one thing for sure is that Damon is different around Ruth." Said Elena

"What do you mean by different do you mean good different were he isn't a dick and making snarky remarks, but sweet and kind. Or is it bad different were he somehow became more of a dick and everything that came out of his mouth is a insult. Because I am guessing you're going to say the latter, because there is no way that Damon can be nice to anybody except being semi-nice to you. Because if you're telling me he is the good guy now. Then hell must have frozen over. And anoth…"

Caroline was interrupted by Elena because if she didn't stop her rant now they would have been there forever and might have frozen over during that period of time. "Caroline, calm down let me finish." Said the flustered Elena who had a seething Caroline look at her with a look that could have killed her. You see if you interrupt the bubbly blonde could mean your funeral because she hates when people interrupt her when she tries to voice her opinion. "Fine, but your explanation better be good." Caroline said with the roll of her eyes.

"Thank you, Caroline as I was saying. Damon and Ruth were playing…" Elena stopped suddenly because she saw a certain blue eyed man walk into the grill with the red head right behind him. He looked happy he was smiling and laughing at something that the red head said. She couldn't help but feel sad because usually when he smiled it was toward her but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that this smile she was seeing was real and genuine not like the bitter-sweet smiles she usually got.

She was rudely interrupted in her thoughts by a manicured hand waving in her face. "Earth to Elena. Come on finished the story." Said a very eager Caroline "Look he is here with _her. _Just watch them and you will see what I mean okay." "Fine." Said a very annoyed blonde with her friend.

Damon thought the best place to bring Ruth to have some fun was the "grill" everybody loved the grill you could play pool or darts or just to get drunk. Usually Damon would choose the third option.

"So Ruth what would you like to do first, we could play darts or pool. Which would you prefer?" Said Damon "I think we should… DRINK!" Ruth said with a hopeful smile on her face. "Not so fast ginger you look way too young for me to slip you drinks and we both know how you act when you are drunk in public places." "Oh yeah June, 5, 1923, what a night that was." Ruth said through giggles. "But come on Damon if we get caught we could just compel them to forget that they even saw us." "One flaw with your plan half the people in here are on vervain." "So that never stopped us come on where is the Damon I knew from the "roaring 20's" who loved the danger of being so close to being caught." Said disbelief Ruth "Ruth do you really want to know what I did to him?" Damon asked "Yes I do." She said with a smile on her face. "Do you really really want to know? Damon asked with a smile on his face. "YES, DAMON TELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL BE THE ONE TO PUT A STAKE THROUGH YOUR HEART!" Ruth said with annoyed expression on her face. Damon walked behind leaned down to her ear and whispered "I ate him."

You could hear the smirk in his voice. "Damon why do you always say that." But she couldn't help herself from smiling from the words he just said as she punched him in the stomach." OOF, OW that hurt why did you do that." Damon whined "Serves you right for using that line. Now let's go play pool. Shall we?" Ruth said with a smirk as she walked toward the pool table. "Not so fast girly." Damon then grabbed Ruth from behind and started tickling her. Her giggles were so infectious that he started laughing himself.

While Damon and Ruth laughing and catching up. Elena and Caroline watched the whole scene unfold before them. Elena was smiling and happy to see this side of Damon. Caroline on the other hand was shocked to see Damon Salvatore laughing and tickling a girl but not in a way where he would sleep with them but in a brotherly/fatherly way. She also noticed Elena's reactions and what she saw shocked her even more adoration to the man being protective and nice to the girl he was tickling.

Klaus was walking in to the girl when he heard a particular laugh that he hadn't heard in long time and he couldn't help and smile and remember the times he made _her_ laugh. He shook his head from memory lane and thought it couldn't be her could it. He saw her die but maybe just maybe she is still alive. There is only one way to find out. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and walked in to the grill.

**{A/N] Sorry I keep leaving you on cliff hangers they are just so much fun. Damon will have some OOC parts but I will still have some of our favorite bad boy Salvatore scenes don't worry :P **

**P.S. I do not own the vampire diaries sadly :( **


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Hello everybody I am sorry that I took so long to put this chapter up but it is one of my favorite chapters so far. Don't forget to review I would really appreciate getting your input. **

Ruth stopped laughing for a second because she realized one of the Originals were somewhere in or around the grill. Since she was half witch she could feel the presence of any original vampire nearby. She had to get out of there because the grill wasn't the best place to be seen by a original. "Damon let's get out of here. I want to see more of the town, please." She used her best puppy dog face on Damon. "Fine (sigh) lets go." Ruth grabbed Damon's hand dragged him out of the back of the grill. "Ruth what's going on why did we just go out of the back and not the front?" Damon had worry look who knew when something was wrong with Ruth it was like a 6th sense. "Not here let's go somewhere in private." Then Ruth ran to Salvatore house with Damon close behind her. But she didn't know was someone else was following them.

**Back at the grill…**

Elena was shocked and concerned when she saw worry in Ruth's eyes she heard the whole conversation between Ruth and Damon. Since she was worried about Damon she followed them but she went out the front door instead. When she got to the door she saw Klaus with a look of hope on his face maybe he was going to ask out Caroline or something.

Klaus walked into the bar with a disappointed look on his face because his hopes were destroyed when he didn't see _her _all the hope of seeing her ever was over. But his disappointment disappeared when he saw a certain blonde. He involuntary smiled and walked up to her. "Caroline, How are you on this fine day?" said Klaus with a genuine smile on his face.

"I was fine till you showed up." Said Caroline with a roll of her eyes. "Caroline do you always have to be so rude? I was just trying to be nice." Klaus said "Klaus you don't even know the definition of the word nice." Caroline said with hatred dripping on her every word "A little snarky today are we?" Klaus said with a smirk on his face. Caroline rolled her eyes with annoyance as she brushed against Klaus's shoulder not to nicely and said "Have go be somewhere… NOT HERE!" with that she stomped out of the grill with rage and pushed the doors so rough that the doors almost flew off.

**At the Boarding house…**

"Okay Ruth now will you tell me what's going on your worrying me." Damon said with a concerned look on his face. "Damon what I am about to tell you is goi…" Ruth was cut off by Elena bursting the door. "Damon what is going on?" said a worried Elena "Elena were you eavesdropping on us?" said a smirking Damon "Damon shut up for one second what I am about to tell you is important and Elena should know about this to since it concerns her too."  
Damon was about say a snide comment. When Ruth cut him off "DAMON JOESPH SALVATORE DO NOT SAY A WORD! NOW BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND DO NOT SAY A WORD AND SAVE YOUR QUESTIONS TILL THE END! That shocked both Damon and Elena and they did what they were told and they both sat down on the couch in silence. "Now what I am about to tell you will shock you. So I will start at the beginning by telling you my full name." Ruth took a nervous deep breath before she said the words she never thought she would say out loud. "My name is Ruth Ann Michelson." Damon and Elena were about to say something when Ruth cut him off. "Before you say anything let me explain the whole story." She took another unnecessary deep breathe. "You're probably wondering how I could be a Michelson. Well…both of you know the story about how Elijah and Klaus both loved the same woman her name was Tatia and that she had a child out of wedlock. That true except she had two children out of wedlock one before she met Elijah and Klaus and one after she met them. The first child she had was a boy who died at a young age and the second was a girl. Tatia loved Klaus more then she loved Elijah, so when the brothers asked her choose. She chose Klaus and that was the last day they both saw her.

Now this part of the story I really don't what happen except that Esther kidnapped Tatia and used her blood for the spell that turned Esther family into vampires. Esther didn't kill her right of way because she realized Tatia was pregnant with me. So she waited till I was born when I was. She sent me away to live with this old lady. With my birth brought rumors and whispers of Tatia having a child. Klaus heard of this and searched for two years until he found me he took me and raised me. Little did I know that he had killed the old lady who raised me until I was two. Now I know you are both wondering what happened to Tatia well that is a mystery that nobody knows the answer to.

I lived with Klaus, Elijah, and Rebecca and learned the ways of being a vampire. The first couple years with Klaus were normal he was a great father but that didn't last long. Klaus became obsessed with curse that was laid upon him so when he found me he tried to find ways to activate my werewolf side. He didn't realize that you have to kill a person to activate the werewolf curse until I was seven. When he learned this he tried to get me to kill a person but I refused to do it. Elijah was my only true friend during that time in my life. When I was ten he gave me a vile of his blood and told me to never use it unless it was the last resort. Years went by and when I was 15 I ran away from Klaus with a little bit of help from Elijah. Klaus was so infuriated with me gone that he put a bounty on my head.

I ran until I found shelter in a barn that was in Switzerland. There I met a stable boy named John he was 18 at the time. I fell in love with him hard. A couple months went by when I found out that I was pregnant. I was a little scared because if Klaus knew about me pregnant. Who knows what he would have done. After I gave to beautiful girl that I named Lilly I sent her away to live with this old lady that I knew I could trust. I was going to get her back when John and I had enough money to runaway to a new place that where nobody knew who we were.

A month after I gave birth to Lilly I went to go see where she was hiding I wanted to see that she was safe. When I got back I heard a commotion in the barn and what I saw was horrifying Klaus was drinking John dry. Before I went in there I drank the vile that Elijah gave me when I was 10. I ran in there Elijah and Klaus were standing over John's body. I did the only thing that would set me free from Klaus and that was to die. I grabbed a sword that was on the ground and drove it through my heart Klaus face showed grief but mostly anger. Elijah face was full of regret and grief. That was the last thing I saw as human. When I woke up I made and oath to myself and it was to protect the Patrova bloodline.

Ruth had silent tears running down her face. Damon felt sorry for her and all he wanted to do was to protect Ruth from all evil but at the moment all she need was somebody to hold and comfort her. So he got up and walked behind Ruth and wrapped his arms around her. In response she wrapped her little arms around his waist as he rested his chin on her head. He looked at Elena and all he saw was concern for the girl in his arms.

**[A/N] I do not own the vampire diaries and thank you for reading my story. I am so excited vampire diaries returns this Thursday :)**


End file.
